


Howling at the Moon

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [15]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Pure silliness and sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As for what inspired this, well, Nicole swears her neighbors were doing it the other night. Either she or the neighbors, I'm not quite sure which, needs some serious help!  
> Originally posted April 2000.

The sudden noise made Mac jump, much to Vic's displeasure, but fortunately for both of them, he managed not to bite down as he did. After a moment he carefully released Vic from his mouth and sat up, turning toward the open window with an expression of disbelief.

"Did you hear that?" he demanded, eyeing the window as if he expected some bizarre creature of the night -- or at the very least, the Director -- to come through it.

Vic, after patting himself gingerly to make sure that children were still an option, should he ever decide he wanted any, nodded slowly. "What the hell _was_ that?"

"Howling," Mac replied.

Vic hit him with a pillow. "I know it was howling, you idiot. I _meant_ , what the hell makes a noise like that?"

Mac shrugged, easing to his feet and approaching the window cautiously. He peered out, and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, attracting Vic's attention. "Hey, Vic, you know those new people who moved in at the end of the block?"

"The Bates? Yeah, what about them?" Vic didn't sound overly interested, being more concerned with his frustration at the aborted blowjob.

"Come 'ere, babe; you've got to see this to believe it."

Grumbling, Vic got off the bed and joined Mac at the window, looking out indifferently at first, then gaping in disbelief. "No. No way," he said, shaking his head. "I refuse to believe that this neighborhood could get any weirder. Do you think the Director pays these people to move here?" he mused, his eyes still fixed on the bizarre scene outside.

"Only the Director knows for sure," Mac intoned, gazing in equal fascination at their neighbors.

And the backyard of the house down the block was certainly worthy of a second look that night, as the people behind the fluttering curtains of nearly every house on the block could attest to. All four of the Bates, two twin brothers and their wives who had bought a house together as it was the only way the two young couples could afford one yet, were in their back yard, howling at the moon. That was it, no naked dancing around bonfires, no Satanic rituals, no disemboweled animals, but it was still weird.

Vic glanced from the howling foursome to the moon, which was, of course, full, and sighed. "Looks like we won't have to check calendars any more to find out when the full moon is. I wonder if they only do this on the night of the full moon or if we can expect other new and interesting rituals for new moons, waxing and waning moons, and the like?"

Mac laughed, shaking his head. "I dunno. God, who'd have believed it, howling at the moon of all things?"

Vic grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't know. Howling has a lot to recommend it. For instance, I'll bet I could I have _you_ howling in just a few minutes."

Mac smirked. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

Vic suddenly shoved Mac forward over the window seat, his hands landing against the glass, where he left them to brace himself. Vic fitted himself along Mac's back, the erection that had never fully subsided nestling between his lover's naked buttocks.

Mac sighed softly, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressing together, but he squirmed, trying to straighten up. "Damnit, Vic, the lights are on in here. Anyone can see us!"

"That didn't seem to bother you a few minutes ago when you had my dick down your throat," Vic pointed out, leaning more of his weight onto Mac's back to hold him still.

"I don't give a damn about someone watching us," Mac replied, less than truthfully, "but I don't want to get arrested for public indecency. You _know_ the Director would find out somehow, and we'd never hear the end of it."

"We're in the privacy of our own bedroom," Vic responded, humping against him and making Mac moan.

"We're putting on a display in a lit window! They charge you money for this downtown."

Vic laughed, the head of his cock rubbing over the entrance to Mac's body, sliding slickly in the lubricant he'd been stroking into Mac earlier. "They've got nothing like you, Mac. They couldn't afford you," he whispered in Mac's ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe. His fingers plucked at hardened nipples, making Mac squirm.

Both men gasped when the movement pushed the head of Vic's cock inside Mac, and Mac's back arched, driving his ass back. Vic pushed forward, sliding deeper, feeling Mac's body clutch at him, driving him wild with the heated caress. Mac could feel the metal of Vic's nipple ring pressing into his back, and he groaned harshly. Vic moved his hands from Mac's chest, pressing down on his shoulders to make him bend over.

Mac shuddered with pleasure as the new position allowed Vic to go deeper inside him, and Vic's hands settled on his buttocks, pulling them apart so Vic could watch himself disappear inside Mac then pull out again. His eyes shifted between that arousing sight and the tattoo of his initial so close to that spot. He still loved seeing his mark on Mac, and he couldn't resist stroking a thumb over it, at the same time feeling the pull of the skin as he pushed deeper.

Mac's hands fisted in the cushions of the window seat as he felt Vic's hands on him, knowing what Vic was looking at and incredibly aroused by it. A needy whine escaped him as Vic continued his slow glide in and out, refusing to be rushed despite his own urgency. Vic chewed his lip, the small pain distracting him slightly from the pleasure, enough to drag him back from the edge.

He straightened up, moving his hands to Mac's hips, and pulled Mac back to meet every thrust. Mac wailed his approval and grasped his own erection, jerking it in time with Vic's movements, howling as he came. Vic lasted for another few thrusts before he rammed as deep inside Mac as he could get, muffling his cry of completion in Mac's shoulder.

They both slumped forward, their upper bodies on the cushioned seat, panting. After a moment, when he felt his legs would support him, Vic shifted, nudging Mac, until they were curled up in the window seat. Vic wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

"What was that you said about me not being able to make you howl?" he asked sweetly, jumping when Mac bit him.

"Don't be smug, Vic." He squirmed a little uncomfortably, pulling a couple of cushions out from under him and tossing them on the floor. "Damnit, I came on the damn cushions again," he sighed.

Vic chuckled. "Told you that stainguarding the cushions and pad in here was a good idea."

Mac snorted. "I still end up in the wet spot though."

"I also keep telling you that I'm the smart one of this partnership," Vic chuckled, fending off the elbow Mac aimed at his ribs.

Before Mac could respond, the phone on the night table shrilled, drawing their eyes. Both men watched it warily, as if expecting it to attack them somehow. It continued to ring long after most people would have given up.

"You know it's her," Vic said heavily.

"How does she _do_ that?" Mac wanted to know. "It should have gone to voicemail after the fourth ring. _How_ does she make it keep ringing?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to." Vic shuddered, desperately trying not to think about the Director. He glared at the still ringing phone. "Why the hell isn't Alice answering it?"

Mac gulped and remained silent.

"Mac?" Vic questioned suspiciously.

"She's not here. She's out on a date with Nathan," he finished in a rush.

Vic sat up so abruptly he tipped Mac out of the window seat onto the floor. Mac frowned up at him, rubbing his hip aggrievedly. "You know," he grumbled, "being bruised definitely puts me out of the mood."

Vic snorted. "Mac, you're always horny. You'd find a way to jump me in traction. But since you're up now, why don't you answer the phone?"

Mac pouted at him but went and answered the phone anyway, bringing it back over to the window seat, where Vic was now sitting up. Mac settled between his legs, leaning against Vic's chest, and held the phone up so they could both hear.

"Very nice show, boys," came the drawl.

They looked at each other in resigned dismay.

"What are you talking about?" Mac bluffed.

"Look over your shoulder."

Vic and Mac exchanged another horrified glance, then slowly turned and looked out the window. A light flicked on next door, and the Director, bag of popcorn in hand, waved at them, Roy at her side. They raised their glasses of wine in salute.

Vic yanked the drapes closed with a groan, feeling Mac shake against him. He looked down in surprise, startled that Mac would be that upset. Howls of laughter relieved his concern.

"I give up," Mac laughed. "Maybe we should start selling tickets, giving autographs, that sort of thing."

Vic snickered. "Well, it would be an alternate source of income."

Still laughing, they moved to the bed, where they settled down for the night.

"What do you mean, Alice is on a date with Nathan?" Vic suddenly yelled.

Mac only laughed.


End file.
